In new skin
by kingofshandowsnox
Summary: Zack gets into a car crash and ends up being put in the body of a digimon to save his life. Now he has to get use to having an enormous amount of power and trying to live a normal life. What could possibly go wrong.


In a car driving down a country road there was a 10 year old boy named Zackery Haultin and his mother. They were laughing and smiling on the way to his grandma's house. Everything in the world seemed perfect.

Then a truck came out of nowhere. The car skid trying to stop in time. There was a crash and suddenly the car was upside down. Zack opened his eyes. "Mom?" He cried desperately. He saw his mother's head twisted in a strange direction. "MOMMY!" he cried louder before losing consciousness.

Zack's pov.

I woke up in an unfamiliar place in a panic. There were some more explosions before I slipped back into an unconscious state again.

I woke up with a headache seeing my father smiling down at me. "Dad!" I exclaimed, trying to get up, finding he couldn't. _"That's odd."_ I thought. _"Why can't I move?"_

"My son." Dad said tears in his eyes. I ignored that though, still shaking from my nightmare.

"Dad, I had the worse dream. Mom died, and there was glass everywhere and fire..." _"Wait this isn't my room." _I realized. "Dad what's going on? Where am I? Why can't I move?"

"Shh, it's ok. You're alright now, everything's fine." Dad then turned to someone I couldn't see. "Release the restraints."

_"Restraints!?"_

"Are you sure sir?" the unknown person said. Their voice sounded male.

"Just do as I said!" My dad yelled.

"Yes sir." Wait, that voice sounded female.

_"Where were these people? Why couldn't I see them? WHERE AM I?!"_

I heard metal clank and felt something move, allowing me to sit up. I then got off thing that seemed to be a hospital bed. I noticed something else off. "Dad?"

"Yes, Zack?"

"Why am I taller then you all of the sudden?"

"Ah, now see, I was about to tell you…"

"Dad, what's going on, what is this place?" I asked nervously. I was starting to panic again. _"This isn't the hospital. Or any place I recognize."_

"Son," Dad whispered, crying, before saying "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

I looked at my hands. They weren't my hands. They were larger, with long fingers. Leather gloves covered them and ended in metal claws. My heart was beating faster.

My father continued. "Your body was broken beyond repair. I couldn't lose you too."

I looked at him wide eyed. "It wasn't I dream." I stepped back

He didn't stop explaining himself. "There was only one way to save you. It was experimental but it was the only thing I could think of."

I felt a tail, MY tail, waving back and forth nervously as I became more and more frightened. I took another step back. "What did you do?" I noticed for the first time my voice was much deeper.

"It's supposed to be a temporary thing. But it wasn't perfected yet. The idea is to put a human consciousness inside an artificial digimon. So we won't have to rely on digidestined to defend us." My father didn't follow me this time, letting me have my space. "But for you, it's permanent. No body to go back to and all."

My heart almost stopped. "Stay away from me." I took two steps back this time.

"Please," Dad pleaded. "Try to understand, it was the only way…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The strangers' voices started talking all at once. "The subject is in a panicked state again." "We must sedate him."

Everything was turning red.

"No, you fools! Stay back!" I could hear my father in the background. But for some reason, I couldn't recognize him. His voice seemed unfamiliar for some reason.

A bunch of people I didn't recognized in security uniforms tried to restrain me. With little effort I threw them across the room.

"Zack, please," I heard a voice. I knew it from somewhere. But where? Was it the enemy? "Zack, please calm down." Who's Zack? Was that my name? Why can't I remember? Everything is so red. I can't see anything.

_"I'm a demon lord. I'm Beelzbumon. I'm all powerful." _No that's not it. _"Who am I?"_

"Zack." In my panic, I took a light slash at the unknown voice. Or at least it seemed like a light slash. By the cry in pain I guess not.

The cry caused me to blank once or twice. I regained my eyesight. The red was still there, but it was thin enough for me to see. My eyes rested on a man holding a bleeding arm with three gashed. I stared at him. _"Who is he?" _I looked at the three claw marks I made. _"Whoever he is, he's weak. I didn't slash him that hard."_

"Zack." He stepped forward. Smiling weakly.

I snarled. _"Who is he?"_

He frowned, sad look in his eyes. "Son, it's me remember." He took a step forward, that weak smile on his face. "Zack, it's ok, no one's going to hurt you." Still smiling, his eye's showed a hint of

determination. "Not while I'm here."

I blinked again. More redness was gone. _"Zack, that's my name. But who is he?"_ He held up a hand, I took another step back. _"He wants to help me." _I looked at his arm. I felt wetness on face. Tears? _"But I hurt him."_ I looked at his eyes again. _"Who is he?" _I blinked again. Everything was clear now. _"Dad?" _I thought before saying it out loud. "Dad?"

"Son." He spread his arms wide and I ran up to hug him. I buried my face in his shoulder and wept.

"There, there." He comforted me, patting me on the back with his good arm around me. "It's all right now everything is going to be fine."

Afterward a medical team came to check on everyone and gave my father stitches. We went home and my father started making plans to move somewhere where no one would recognize us. We didn't know what other problems may lay ahead, but for now they were for another day.


End file.
